reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:JackFrost23/Oh, Noes! I Am a Cheater?!
Well-known cheat ComeAtMeBrah (a.k.a. LordPittsburgh, among others) apparently thinks so, and has posted this vid to prove it: This video and the text in the description (on YouTube) uses what's called 'framing'. It's a technique by which a charlatan tries to limit the details given to the audience in order to get them to sympathize with his story. His blocking me from commenting on the video is not only further proof of this technique being employed, but the only reason I'm posting a lengthy response here instead of on his YouTube page. I mean, just look at this video: it has poor, widdle CumAllOverMyFaceBrah, with a KDR of 17/15, having to camp on the hill to defend his bag from the mean ol' modder Hypnotic Coin. Boo-hoo-hoo, right? With only the information provided in the vid, you have a fairly damning story (if a little contrived). But if you take a step back and look at a few things, Shittsberg's story is as flimsy as the notion that he's legit: ::1. The reason he's not posting anything from before this is because it will show Shittsberg and his posse of retards following me and my posse around all fucking night cheating on us at every turn. He should show footage of the GtB in Chuparosa right before this where he and his posse started materializing on our end of the map after we kept them from stealing the first bag for about half the match - this despite their cheating. We were all in game chat and pointing out to Brah and Pals every time we caught them cheating, which was every time we encountered one of them. This video is at the end of that evening which is why you hear me say that Shittsberg has become boring. The rest of my posse left in disgust at how much Brah and his buddies were cheating, which is why it's only me and Hypnotic left in the video. ::2. Doesn't CumAllOverMeBrah's playstyle seem a little odd? I mean, this is the guy who has conveniently edited videos of himself with kills in the 40s and deaths in the low single-digits running around dominating matches. And yet here he's camping on a hill at 17/15? Could it be that he turned off his cheats before filming so he wouldn't give himself away? And what we're seeing is what Shittsberg's scores would normally be all the time if he didn't cheat constantly? That's definitely what we're looking at here. ::3. I only accuse people of cheating when they are cheating, like CumAllOverMyAssBrah, here. He's been part of the Lords and the 187, two of the most well-known cheating clans to ever play Red Dead. While he was part of these clans, Dongshot187 (piss-drunk, mind you) accidentally ratted out everybody in the clan that they use mods while he was in a party with me one evening. And then he immediately tried to take it back once he realized what he'd just done. ::Brah has been caught using weapons that don't belong in a particular match, and he thinks no one notices. He uses alternate accounts like CHICKENanddBEER (aka, DICKHEADanddQUEER) to cheat openly with the ISO mods thinking no one knows his true identity. He been caught by numerous people jumping around the map with his "lag switch" (for lack of a better term since I don't know the name of the mod he uses) in bag matches. And, of course, the coup de grace is that he got put onto the cheater's server in Max Payne 3. So, give it up CumInMyMouthBrah, everyone is well aware that you cheat, and after 3 years you are fucking delusional if you think you're still viewed as "legit". ::4. I didn't know Hypnotic was using mods because he didn't inform me and I couldn't see him in the match - a-derp! Do you think he wanted to hear me bitch at him for cheating? Y'know, like I do to you when I catch you cheating? I think we both know the answer to that question. And considering that you and your posse cheated on him all fucking night, it doesn't surprise me in the slightest that he thought you should get a taste of your own medicine. Not that I'm condoning he cheat, but I do understand why he'd do it to a fellow cheater like yourself. ::You are trying to imply some kind of guilt on my part by association with Hypnotic, but he changed his name and doesn't play with me anymore now that he's been exposed (all his decisions, by the way), so even that has no foundation. This also implies a bit of projection on Brah's part, too. Because he's well-aware that the people he posses with are cheating, he assumes that I know this detail about the people I play with as well. But let's cut to the real issue. It's because of bullshit artists like CumAllOverMeBrah, here that other douchenozzles like GLITCHED MATRIX have decided to introduce the RDR Apocalypse mod so that no one can play the game. MATRIX specifically said his motive was because R* has done nothing about the cheating. Brah here is one of the biggest cheats in Red Dead, so he's got some culpability in this happening. I mean, shit, he was already contributing to the ruin of the game by cheating so goddamned much anyway. In fact, people are so tired of Brah and others cheating and R* sitting idly by, they've come to the conclusion that they should cheat as well. So now nearly every session has some invincible fucktard running around in it. I've even come across a few who claim they'll "only use the ISO mods when there are cheats in the session", which is a slippery slope if there ever was one. And look, Brah, I know you think you've got the wool pulled and that you're as awesome as you think you are, but I'm sorry: You've been caught cheating by far too many people now for you to continue this charade. Just because no one's posting videos of you cheating doesn't mean you haven't been caught. This isn't a fucking courtroom where evidence needs to be presented, word of mouth is more than sufficient. Everyone knows you're a cheat, it's long past time you accepted this. For the record: I have never cheated at Red Dead and I never will. I have entirely too much respect for the game to ruin it like that. Too bad others can't do the same. Category:Blog posts